The Freelancer
"Please, I'm a professional." - The Freelancer The Freelancer (also known as The Protagonist, player, you, or one of the 1100+ codenames) is the lead main character of Entry Point. Their age, personality, etc., is all up to the players' imagination. The in-game dialogue gives the Freelancer a certain character, but the player is not forced to stick to it. Overview The Freelancer is your own character and is the one who carries out all of the missions in the game through the instruction of The Director, Rose, Wren and Jackdaw. The Freelancer's gender, hair appearance and colour, skin colour, and attire are all based on player choice. The player cannot change their facial features unless using shades that add it (i.e. the clever disguise). They were a part of Halcyon, and a double agent for Phoenix before Dedication, after which they start directly working for it. In storyline 2012 The Freelancer (Mission) The Freelancer is the first mission that the protagonist appears in. After robbing a small bank, The Freelancer is hired to look for evidence in a Police Station that is related to the operation Black Dawn. Halcyon After retrieving the evidence for Halcyon, Wren and The Director decide what to do with The Freelancer. Wren's initial assumption is that The Director wants to eliminate the protagonist. The Director saw more potential in The Protagonist and instead decides to hire them. As they have the chance to accept the job offer to Halcyon, they mention that all they generally ask for is the payments. This shows they may only be motivated by money which may be a reason The Freelancer works for Phoenix, but it's currently unconfirmed. The Blacksite Wren has The Freelancer sneak into Wargate, a government base where fellow Halcyon operative Rose has been detained. They successfully escape either by faking a prison transport or destroying the Anti-Air turrets. Rose The Freelancer is thanked by Wren for breaking Rose out of Wargate in "The Blacksite". Rose informs Wren and The Freelancer that she had been promoted to Mission Coordinator and that she will now be the Player's Mission Coordinator. 2014 The Financier The Freelancer is sent to a Penthouse known to be the residence of Ryan Ross, a Phoenix investor. The Freelancer infiltrates his penthouse, retrieves a hard drive, and escapes with Ryan. 2015 The Deposit After interrogating Ryan Ross, The Freelancer is sent to the city of Cincinnati, Ohio to infiltrate a bank known as the Cincinnati Trust Bank. This bank is known to store a cache of intel regarding Phoenix in a highly secure vault. The Freelancer infiltrates the bank and retrieves the box of intel. Critical The Freelancer goes to fetch Rose from the shooting range for Wren, as their next mission is coming up. The freelancer informs Rose that Wren needs her in the mission briefing room as their next mission is a "Critical mission". The Freelancer tells Rose that he is entrusting his Raven to her where upon she reveals her real name. The Lakehouse The Freelancer infiltrates a high profile Phoenix safehouse in order to obtain intel. The Freelancer gains access to their server files and escapes on a speedboat. Dedication The Freelancer and Wren are out in an undisclosed wooded location. Wren tells the Freelancer that they have found evidence of them being a traitor. Wren attacks the Freelancer, critically wounding them. The Freelancer is saved by someone shooting and killing Wren. They are then taken to an unknown location to recover. The Withdrawal Now recovered from his injuries and working under Phoenix, The Freelancer heads to a bank in San Francisco to infiltrate the vault and collect some money. This time, their mission coordinator is none other than Jackdaw. 2017 Payoff Someone (likely The Freelancer) sits inside a shed in a forest. Jackdaw suddenly appears in the left door, approaches and places a bag on the table, probably for the completion of the last mission (The Scientist). Jackdaw then says that everything is going to be over soon. The Killhouse and PvP In Player vs Player (PvP), you are put on one of 2 teams: Halcyon (Blue) and Phoenix (Red). In Shadow War, you are also put on either Halcyon or Phoenix. Rose and Jackdaw are the mission coordinators for their respective organizations. In The Killhouse, The Freelancer is performing a training mission set up by Halcyon to prepare operatives for real missions. The Mission Coordinator is Rose. Trivia * The Freelancer's dialogue text is white. * The original protagonist was a Mercenary known as Mouse. Cishshato discarded this idea for unknown reasons, possibly deciding to give the player free will to choose their character codename and multiplayer realism. Category:Characters Category:Story